Intravascular procedures typically use catheters to deliver a therapeutic agent to the treatment site. Sometimes there may be a danger of the catheter getting stuck at the treatment site. One example is during the delivery of liquid embolic. Liquid embolic can be thought of as a type of biocompatible glue that hardens over time and is used to embolize a particular site within the vasculature. During delivery of the liquid embolic, reflux of the embolic back into the catheter or around the catheter can result in the catheter getting stuck in the vasculature. Thus there is a need for catheters designed with ways to safely and easily extricate the catheter when stuck in the vasculature.